Beautiful Accident NOT mistake!
by livelaughlovingeveryone
Summary: Zuri is abused and left pregnant. Who will be the baby's father figure? Who abused her?
1. Horror

**A/N: This story takes place eight years in the future when Zuri is sixteen years old. And Ravi outgrew his Indian accent. He know speaks like a normal twenty year old male would. Thank you for reading! Enjoy!**

Zuri was a normal sixteen year old girl. She wasn't very tall, but she was very beautiful. The only boy who likes her for her personality was a boy who she didn't really pay attention to until after one horrible night.

_Flashback: _

_"Hey, Zuri wanna go to a party with me?" asked the tall and very handsome twenty year old Ravi Ross._

_"Sure, Ravi. Why not?" she replied to her older brother. She ran up the stairs to her closet. She picked out a short white party dress and quickly put it on. _

_"Ok. I'm ready to go!" yelled Zuri._

_"Ok! Luke is going to meet us there." said Ravi. _

_They went to the lobby and saw Jessie's husband, Tony there. _

_"Hey Tony! Can you tell Jessie that I'm taking Zuri to a party?" Ravi asked._

_"Yeah, sure man!" said Tony._

_"Thanks! Bye!" said Zuri._

_They both got into Ravi's car and Ravi drove off._

_When they arrive at the party, Ravi leaves to find a rest room and Zuri sees a very drunk Luke._

_"Hey Zuri! I have a friend here that knows you from school! He's even in your grade!" Luke slurred._

_"Riker? You're here?" she said amazed. Riker is the most popular guy in school._

_"Yup!" he said winking at Zuri._

_"You two have fun!" said Luke and he pushed them away. _

_Riker got an evil grin and roughly grabbed Zuri's wrist._

_"OW!" she screamed in pain._

_"SHUT UP!" he roughly whispered in her ear. He kept pulling her farther away from her brothers. She was terrified at what he was doing. He pulled her and the house nearby and pulled her inside. He dragged her up the steep stairs to the bathroom. He slammed the door and grabbed the zipper on the back of her dress. She gasped in horror, now knowing EXACTLY what he was going to do. He ripped her dress off of her and she started to cry hysterically. _

_He finished "the deed" and left her naked, crying on the floor. She stood up, put her clothes on, fixed her makeup, and ran to Ravi._

_"Where were you?! I was looking everywhere for... Are you ok? You look like you've been crying." he said with genuine concern. Zuri collapsed in his arms and explained what happened. Ravi slapped Luke across the face for setting his sister up with that horrible man. They quickly drove home._

_End of flashback._

August 10th, 2021- Zuri's POV

It's been three months since then. I found out two months ago that I was pregnant. I might hate the man who did this to me, but I don't hate this baby.

I am going on a date tonight. With the only boy my age that I trust: Stuart. After we turned ten, we became best friends. We told each other EVERYTHING! So when that horrible thing happened to me, I told him. When I found out I was pregnant, I told him and he still liked me. I may have not liked him when I was eight, but he isn't stalkerish now and he's very handsome. And he likes me for me. NOT my body!

I hear the elevator open and see Stuart standing there with a bouquet of beautiful flowers. He smiles at me and says, "You look gorgeous tonight. Even if you're carrying a jerk's baby. But you do have a motherly glow."

I grin and blush a deep red. I look down at my tiny little bump through my floral dress.

"You look awesome too!" I say still grinning.

Our date goes awesome and we plan another one. I hope he will be the father figure for my baby!

I go to bed and dream about my future. I see a beautiful tan baby in a white blanket in Stuart's arms. Stuart is smiling down at it.


	2. Confessed Love

Two Weeks Later- Stuart's POV

Today I'm taking Zuri on a date again. I really hope things go well with us. I still love her so much! She is perfect! Her baby will be beautiful just like her!

I am dressed in a casual clothes and I'm in the elevator to Zuri's apartment.

When I get to the apartment I see her smiling at her tiny baby bump.

"Hey, Beautiful!" I say as I walk up to her and hug her from behind.

"Hey, Handsome!" she says to me as she turns.

"Ok. Ready to go?" I ask.

"Yup! Let's go!" she says smiling.

We go to a movie theater and get snacks. We enter the movie and sit down. I put my arm around her and she blushes.

The movie ends and we leave.

We get back to the apartment building and she smiles.

"I had a great time, Stuart," she says.

"Me too," I say, leaning in to kiss her. I kiss her and she hugs me.

"I think I love you, Stuart," she says looking away nervously.

"I KNOW I love YOU, Zuri," I say to her turning her face towards me. She gives me a light peck on the lips. I hug her and say goodbye. She is amazing.


	3. Boy or Girl?

**A/N: I was reading reviews and saw theclique34's comment. So I did as they asked... Updated. Thanks for reading and reviewing! 3-livelaughlovingeveryone!**

* * *

One Month Later- Stuart's POV

Zuri is now four and a half months pregnant. Today we're going to the doctor to find out the gender. I decided I'm taking a little brown teddy bear and one pink ribbon and one blue ribbon. I will tie the pink one around the bear's neck if the baby is a girl, or the blue one if it's a boy! I hope when this baby is born, it will legally be my child.

It's time for me to meet Zuri and her parents in their apartment. I walk out the door and go to the elevator. I soon arrive in the Ross's apartment.

"Ready to go everyone?" I ask politely, since that's my thing.

"Yup! Let's go!" says Zuri smiling.

"Ok. Let's go," says Morgan.

We arrive at the doctors office and sign in. Five minutes later, the doctor calls in. Zuri lays down on the table and everybody else just takes a seat. The doctor puts ultrasound jelly on Zur's still tiny, four month pregnant belly. He gets out the wand and rubs it all over her belly.

"Do you want to find out the gender today?" he asks looking at Zuri.

"Yes please," says Zuri, sweetly.

"Ok. Here we go," he says moving around the wand.

"Ok. Looks like your baby is a... Girl! Congratulations!" the doctor says while printing out a copy of the ultrasound. I grab the pink ribbon and tie it around the bear's neck. Zuri gives me a funny look. I give her the I'll-explain-later look.

"Do you want it on a DVD too?" he asks.

"Yes, please," Zuri says sweetly again.

We leave the doctor's office and go back to the penthouse.

"Stuart?" Zuri asks me.

"Yeah?" I say back already knowing what she'll ask.

"Why did you tie a ribbon on the bear?" she asks, her eyebrows furrowed.

"So that I can give it to the baby when she's born," I explain grinning shyly.

"Awwww! How sweet!" she exclaims, clasping her hands together.

I start to blush. Jessie walks in.

"Hey guys!" says the twenty-eight year old Jessie.

"You wanna see the ultrasound?" Zuri asks Jessie.

"Of course!" she exclaims happily.

Zuri puts the DVD in the DVD player in the screening room. We start to see a moving picture.

"Ok. Ok. Nothing between the legs... YOU'RE HAVING A GIRL?!" Jessie practically screams.

"Yes I am! I am so excited! Look what Stuart did for her!" Zuri said, taking the small bear from my hands.

"Awwww!" Jessie squeals.

"Hello? Is anyone home? Mom? Dad?" Emma's voice rings through the halls.

"In stage screening room, honey!" Christina yells to her eldest child.

"Oh. Hey guys!" Emma says happily, walking over to Zuri. Emma places a hand on Zuri's belly. "How's my favorite... Uh..." Emma stutters.

"Niece," says Zuri, smiling.

"Eeeeeeeek!" squeals Emma, " I am going to go buy her some FABULOUS clothes!" With that Emma sat down and started shopping on the internet on her phone.

"Aunts." says Zuri in her usual tone.


End file.
